The Super Heroic League of Alliance
The Super Heroic League of Alliance is an upcoming American television series. Synopsis Optimus Prime, Spider-Man, Xena, Mega Man, the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Saber Rider, Po the Panda, and Twilight Spkarle are being here by an 10-year-old superhero kid named Rainbow and formed together as a team know as the Super Heroic League of Alliance to goes the multiverse to stop their villains and also teaming-up with other heroes to stop their villains. Characters Super Heroic League of Alliance ''' '''Founding Members * Rainbow: An 10-year-old kid who is the last of his kind, the Colornoids. He is VERY serious of his job as being a superhero and being the leader of a team. He maybe young, but, he always helping his teammates and led them to victory, he have all of the heroes; powers, skills, and weapons. Rainbow is cool, brave, heroic, and wise, he begin learning of how to be a better leader. He believe that his siblings, the Rainbow Siblings escapes and landed on different universes, he love fighting bad guys and hunting his arch-enemy, Darkor, he is also a great cooker, a master at video games, and always arrives on time at anything as possible, he control his six elemental powers: magnet, fire, lightning, earth, water, and air. Voiced by Logan Grove. * Optimus Prime: The heroic leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime was formerly an young Autobot named Orion Pax who was shot by Megatron when he learns that the Decepticons are evil. Than, he was rebuild by Alpha Trion as Optimus Prime, he wields the Martix of Leadership which happens being wields by the Primes. He transforms into a Red and Blue Semi-Truck, he is the second-in-command of the Super Heroic League of Alliance. Voiced by Peter Cellun. * Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Spider-Man was a nerdly high school geek, Peter Parker who happens goes on a trip at the Hall of Science which he was bitten by a radioactive spider which give him amazing spider-like powers. He didn't used his powers to fight crimes, he used its for frame and glory. Than, he left a robber get away, he learns that his beloved Uncle Ben Parker was shot by a burglar. Than, he finds the burglar who happens to be the same guy who he left him escapes. Peter that with great powers come with great responsibility and become the masked superhero, Spider-Man. Voiced by Neil Patrick Harries. * Xena: * Mega Man: Mega Man was created by Dr. Light who was formerly a humanoid robot named Rock. Than, Dr. Willy steals Cut Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, and Bomb Man. Than, Rock become Mega Man and stops Dr. Willy. He used his blaster to blast things. Voiced by . * Jason Lee Scott/Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger: Jason Lee Scott was a normal high school teenager. Than, he and his life change when they become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Than, he left the team and left Rocky to join the team. Than, he become the second Gold Zeo Power Ranger. He still the first Red Power Ranger, Jason wields the Power Sword and control the Tyrannosaurus Zord, he is the third-in-command of the team. Voiced by Austin St. Johns. * Richard Lancelot/Saber Rider: * Po the Panda: * Twilight Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle was formerly a unicorn who become friends with Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Than, she finally learn her destiny and become a Allicorn Princess, she is the team' brains, fourth-in-command, and expert at magic. Voiced by Tara Strong. Future Members ' * '''Rainbow Siblings ' 'Marvel Heroes ' 'DC Comics ' 'Autobots ' 'Nintendo Heores ' '''Sega Heroes Dark House Heroes ' '''Hasbro Heroes ' 'Disney Heroes ' 'Movie Heroes ' 'Other Heroes ' 'Guest Heroes ' 'Super Evil League of Injustice Alliance ' * Darkor: * Megatron: * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin: * Dr. Willy: * Lord Zedd: * Nemesis: * Kai: * Tirek: * Freddy Krueger: '''Rainbow's Rogue Gallery Marvel Villains ' '''DC Comics ' 'Decepticons ' 'Nintendo Villains ' 'Sega Villains ' 'Dark Horse Villains ' '''Hasbro Villains Disney Villains ' '''Movie Villains ' 'Other Villains ' '''Guest Villains * 'Episodes ' 'Season 1 ' # The Birth of the Super Heroic League of Alliance! Pt. 1 ## Teaser: At in an unknown dimension, where two strange begins fighting themselves, the two begins reveal to be an 10-year-old kid named Rainbow who fighting the evil demonic Darkor who steal the Dimension Crystal to being in enemies from other dimensions. Than, Rainbow used his powers to being in other heroes. ## Main Plot: After being Optimus Prime, Spider-Man, Xena, Mega Man, the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Saber Rider, Po the Panda, and Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow tells them why he bought them here. Now, the Super Heroic League of Alliance was born. Than, they begin hunting down their enemies. But, they seem later learn that Dakor have more sinister plans. ## Introducing Characters: Rainbow, Optimus Prime, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Xena, Mega Man, Jason Lee Scott/Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Richard Lancelot/Saber Rider, Po the Panda, Twilight Sparkle, Elita-One, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Miles Morales/Spider-Man,Dr. Light, Roll, Rush, Tommy Oliver, Charles Louver/Commander Eagle, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Master Shifu, Li Shan, Mr. Ping, Princess Celestira, Princess Luna, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike the Dragon, Darkor, Megatron, Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, Dr. Willy, Lord Zedd, Nemesis, Kai, Tirek # The Birth of the Super Heroic League of Alliance! Pt. 2 ## Teaser: A recap of the previous episode, the Super Heroic League of Alliance begins the Super Evil League of Injustice League's new member, Freddy Krueger in their dreams. ## Main Plot: After being beaten by the Super evil League of Injustice Alliance, our heroes goes to Twilight's universe to save Princess Flurry Heart where Darkor plan on stealing the baby's magic powers, the heroes won't left that happens. ## Introducing Characters: Princess Candence, Shining Armor, Princess Flurry Heart, Freddy Krueger # The Avenging Heroic League of Alliance! ## Teaser: The Super Heroic League of Alliance and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles battles the Super Evil League of Injustice Alliance and the Foot Clan. ## Main Plot: The Super Heroic League of Alliance team-up with the Avengers who need their helps to stop the Super Evil League of Injustice Alliance when they gathering all of the villains of the Marvel Universe and kidnap all of the Marvel heroes. However, the game changes when a Dimension Crystal happens out of nowhere which being a race against time. ## Introducing Characters: Leonardo, Raphael, Micheangelo, Donatello, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Razhar, Tiger Claw, Fishface, Bebop, Rocksteady, Foot Bots, Sam Wilson/Captain America, Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel, Vision, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Jane Foster/Thor, Sam Alexander/Nova, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Dr. Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange, Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird, Greer Nelson/Tigra, Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Steven Rogers/Captain America, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer, Ben Grimm/Thing, Kitty Pryde/Star-Lord, Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Venom, Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099, James "Logan" Howlett, Jean Grey, Ororo Munore/Storm, Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler, Howard the Duck, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Carol Davies/Captain Marvel, Gamora, Thanos, Hammerhead, Maxwell Markham/Grizzly, David Cannon/Whirlwind, Janice Lincoln/Beetle, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone, Todd Arliss/Tiger Shark, Donny Gill/Blizzard, Frank Hall/Graviton, Thursday Rubinstein/Ruby Thursday, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Ultron, Ultron Sentinels, J. Jonah Jameson, Mary Jane Watson, Pepper Potts, Aunt May Parker # Troubles at the Mushroom Kingdom! ## Teaser: The Super Heroic League of Alliance and the Zyuohgers battles the Deathgailens and the Super Evil League of Injustice Alliance. ## Main Plot: When the Super Heroic League of Alliance goes to the Mushroom Kingdom where they meets the Super Mario Bros. where they ask them to find a Dimension Crystal. When they arrives at Professor E. Gadd's lab which he finds the Dimension Crystal. Than, the Super Evil League of Injustice Alliance arrives with the Mario Bros's rogue gallery and steals the princesses which they ask if they save the princesses, they would give up the Dimension Crystal. But, they have one choice: to fight and saves the princesses. ## Introducing Characters: Yamato Kazakiri/Zyuoh Eagle/Zyuoh Gorilla, Sera/Zyuoh Shark, Leo/Zyuoh Lion, Tusk/Zyuoh Elephant, Amu/Zyuoh Tiger, Ginis, Azarudo, Cubaru, Nalia, Moeba, Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadsworth, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Princess Daisy, Professor E. Gadd, Bowser Koopa, Bowser, Jr. Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Morton Koopa, Jr., Roy Koopa, Mr. Smithy, Axem Rangers/Axem Rangers X, Kamek, King Goomboss, King Boo ## Trivia: Mario and Luigi joins the team. # Rainbow Who?! ## Teaser: Finn and Jake helps the Super Heroic League of Alliance to stop the Ice King and the Super Evil League of Injustice Alliance. In the end, Finn and Jake become new members of the team. ## Main Plot: When fighting the Super Evil League of Injustice Alliance, Rainbow get hit in the head and forgot who he is. Now, the Super Heroic League of Alliance must regain his memories when the Super Evil League of Injustice Alliance attacks Rainbow's new hometown, Rainbow Falls. ## Introducing Characters: Finn Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Mayor Damian McCox, Sr., April McCox, Damian McCox, Jr., Dr. Gale Grimz, Polly Riverlynn, Cyrus Parkington ## Trivia: Finn and Jake joins the team. # Welcome to... Horrorland! ## Teaser: The Super Heroic League of Alliance and the Dinobots team-up to stop the Insecticons from finding a Dimension Crystal. ## Main Plot: When Rainbow learns that his teammates kidnap by the Goosebumps monsters. He journey into Horrorland which he fights all of the Goosebumps monsters in order to save his teammates. However, he learns that he was tricked. Meanwhile, the Super Heroic League of Alliance try to get to Horrorland. But, they get attacked by the Super Evil League of Injustice Alliance. ## Introducing Characters: Slag, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Sharpshot, Kickback, Bombshell, Slappy the Dummy, Masked Mutant, Horrors, Horrifico, Monster-X, Dr. Maniac, Purple Rage, Dr. Root, Peoples of Dark Falls, Mr. Wood, Lawn Gnomes, Will Blake/Werewolf, Scarecrows, the Blob, Giant Praying Manties, Creeps, Murder the Clown, Dr. Crawler, Monster Blood, Puppet Peoples # Optimus Prime to the Rescue! ## Teaser: The Super Heroic League of Alliance are having a normal day off, until, Rainbow, Spider-Man, and the others get kidnapped by the Super Evil League of Injustice Alliance and the Decepticons. ## Main Plot: Optimus learns that his teammates and all of the Autobots are kidnap by the Super Evil League of Injustice League and the Decepticons. How long will he survive, find and save his friends and allies, and stop the villains from finding a Dimension Crystal? ## Introducing Characters: Arcee, Ratchet, Jetfire, Bulkhead, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ultra Magnus, Red Alert, Inferno, Firestar, Ironhide, Chromia, Powerglide, Moonracer, Windblade, Drift, Greenlight, Beta, Hot Shot, Protectobots (Hot Spot, Blades, Groove, Streetwise, and First Aid), Defensor, Strongarm, Blurr, Smokescreen, Warpath, Rodimus, Brawn, Technobots (Scattershot, Nosecone, Afterburner, Strafe, and Lightspeed), Computron, Aerialbots (Silverbolt, Fireflight, Skydive, Aid Raid, and Slingshot), Superion, Crosshairs, Cliffjumper, Mudflap, Skids, Bluestreak, Perceptor, Blaster, Sunder, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Rewind, Roadbuster, Springer, Wreck-Gar, Topspin, Brains, Hoist, Metroplex, Shockwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Acid Storm, Sunstorm, Ramjet, Slipstream, Demolishor, Bludgeon, Soundwave, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Wingthing, Lockdown, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Octane, Barricade, Astrotrain, Over-Run, Constructicons (Scrapper, Hook, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Mixmaster, and Scavenger), Devastator, Stunticons (Motormaster, Drag Strip, Wildrider, Breakdown, and Dead End), Menasor, Combaticons (Onslaught, Vortex, Blast-Off, Swindle, and Brawl), Bruticus # To Kill a Spider-Man! ## Teaser: Green Goblin begins in Sandman, Shocker, Beetle, Grizzly, and Mister Negative formed together as a new Sinister Six and plan on killing Spider-Man. ## Main Plot: When Spider-Man is being hunted down by the new Sinister Six, the Super Heroic League of Alliance must save him. However, the Super Evil League of Injustice Alliance stop them from saving their teammate. ## Introducing Characters: Martin Li/Mister Negative, Inner Demons, Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus/Superior Spider-Man (only appears in flashbacks), Flint Marko/Sandman # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2